The Black Star
by hpmoofrog
Summary: Sequel to The Porcelain Cowgirl. Just when Bo thought that all her worries were over, she finds there are several issues surrounding Star Command and how they have been doing since the end of the war against Stoneheart. And with the rumor that an ultimate weapon can be made with "The Black Star," the Porcelain Cowgirl is on the run... BoxWoody BuzzxJessie and a pinch of WarpxMira
1. A Funny Thing Called Love

Author's Notes: Hullo everybody! As promised, here is the sequel to The Porcelain Cowgirl, 'The Black Star.' In case you haven't read the previous story yet and you want to, just click on my profile and you can find it there. :)

I will try to manage my time better, but you know me, I'm a big ball of fail when it comes to that kind of thing. I'm attempting to be at least five chapters ahead. I think this is going to be pretty much the same length of Porcelain Cowgirl, but depending how it goes it might be longer or shorter, I dunno. Also, I have been going back and forth between a third story. I'm not exactly sure I will go through with that yet, what with my schedule being insane this year, but I'll be thinking about it. Message me about anything you'd like to see from future stories of mine, and as always, please review so as to help me suck less. :)

By the way, there isn't the same pattern of jumping around time in this story, as far as I'm planning so far. I kind of wanted to incorporate it, but I want this story to be able to stand on its own as well, so I eventually opted out of it. Everything you're reading is in the present.

Thank you so much!

Love your friend,

hpmoofrog, Heather.

* * *

It's a funny thing, love.

It drives people together to form unity and undying bonds that last forever. It's what keeps people moving, and it is always within us, even if we have lost everything. It's what changes a heart.

He knew her health was depleting by the minute. He would have given anything to take away the pain of the memories, but there was no way he could do so. Even as it damaged her mental health, her physical health was affected by that simple brown cowboy hat. This is not to say that she was going insane or turning suicidal, but that the ache of thinking all of her loved ones were gone was taking a toll on the Porcelain Cowgirl. All the buried emotions were finally catching up with her.

And Woody Pride had no clue how to help her.

It had been only two days since their reuniting. White Oaks was a considerable amount of distance from the city Bo had almost spent the rest of her life. They stopped every once and awhile, but as Bo became more and more exhausted, the two were forced to make rest stops more often.

That night they stopped at an inn in a small town to spend the night. The sheriff knelt down beside the bed where Bo rested. He held onto her delicate hand, which was even more cold than usual. She weakly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her cowboy. Bo smiled, but then let it drop when she saw his eyes. They were swimming with worry, outlined by deep circles due to a lack of sleep.

"Woody, do you remember that saloon? It's next door," she said frailly.

He nodded.

"I want you to go there, and have a good time." Bo anticipated his reaction.

Woody's eyes grew big. "But-"

"I know you're worried about me, and that's exactly why you need a break. The Innkeeper's wife offered to help with anything. If anything I think I'll be fast asleep soon," she cut in, placing her other hand on his.

"I-I... What if something happens and she can't come soon enough?" Woody asked.

"Honestly now Woody, you're being impossible. I'll be fine. I know you feel like you haven't protected me enough, but I'm a big girl. It's just a little cold," Bo lied. She knew very well it was more than that.

Woody was silent, trying to think of some excuse not to leave her side. But there was something in her words, "Please go, for my sake," that compelled him to grab his coat.

"I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her sweetly and then kissed her forehead.

* * *

The glitzy nature of the saloon was played up from the scantily dressed showgirls to the array of choices from which to get drunk. Woody wasn't quite used to the world's standard of a saloon, because the old Davis saloon had been so much more than that. Believe it or not it was mostly a wholesome place where friends came together to discuss anything from Politics to the weather. Of course, the Saloon was always a front anyway to disguise the secret Star Command base hidden beneath it, but that wasn't the point.

Woody missed everyone. He wondered how the Davis' were faring with their new life. Maybe they would meet up again?

Mostly men sat clustered at tables playing cards or watching the showgirls. They had large cigars creating an uncomfortable cloud of smoke that seemed to linger right above their eyes.

Woody made his way uneasily to a vacant stool at the bar. This wasn't his idea of having a good time. He scanned the room again, accidentally crossing eyes some of the shadier characters near the corner who'd been eyeing him ever since he entered the saloon.

"What can I do ya for stranger?" the bartender asked, forcing him to tear his eyes away.

"N-nothing, I'm fine," Woody responded. He wanted to keep a clear head tonight.

"That's mighty odd to come to a bar and not want anythin' to drink. Where you come from?"

"Far from here. I'm just trying to get home..." Woody responded absently. He peered over his shoulder again to peek at the people in the corner. There couldn't have been more than eight of them. They made all the other rugged people in the saloon look like children.

"Hey, you don't wanna get mixed up with those guys," the bartender said snapping him back reality again. "Stop goggling at em."

"Who are they?" Woody asked, trying to shake off the feeling they were still watching him.

"Strangers, like yourself. They arrived in town yesterday. They spend most of their time here. S'pose they're waiting for her..." the bartender responded casually drying off a cup with his apron.

Woody felt his blood turn cold. "Her?"

* * *

Bo shivered. She heard the door open and the familiar click of cowboy boots cross the wood floor. "That wasn't long at all. What happened to having a good time?"

There was no response. She weakly propped herself up. But to her surprise, it wasn't Woody at all. A man with scruffy facial hair and dirty clothes stained with dark maroon spots stood in front of her holding a scarf. He smiled a disgusting smile, full of yellow slimy teeth with several missing.

* * *

The bartender reached under the counter and clumsily produced a poster. It was a wanted sign. "They call her the Porcelain Cowgirl. Dunno what she done or where she's headed, but $50,000 with her capture alive is pretty good motivation for those bums. Strangest thing though is that all of these posters appeared here overnight. Nobody knows who wants the poor gal so bad. There's just a drop off point. No contact info or anythin. It's all a bit fishy if ya ask me."

Woody swallowed hard. He gripped the poster with Bo's face plastered on it. "Can I keep this?"

"I guess so. You thinkin of going after the reward too?"

But Woody was already on his feet by the time the bartender finished his question. He started walking towards the door, but inevitably the lowlifes from the corner shoved into him, blocking his only exit.

"Leaving so soon?" the leader of the outfit asked with a guttural voice.

Woody avoided eye contact. He didn't say anything.

The leader snatched the poster from his hand and looked at it. "You know somethin bout this?" he asked pointing a stubby finger at the paper.

Woody kept his silence. He only stared at the door as they circled him.

One of the goons suddenly lifted him up by his yellow cotton shirt and slammed him to the wall. Woody grimaced.

"Answer the question," the giant man said with his disgusting breath smelling like whiskey.

"I don't know," Woody said as calmly as he could muster.

"LIAR!" the big one bellowed. He pounded Woody into the wall again. By now the rest of the saloon had noticed the commotion near the door. The showgirls tried to keep in step but they couldn't help staring at the strangers.

The one holding him pulled out his gun and pointed it at the sheriff's head. They weren't the patient type.

"Ok, listen, I knew her once. She blew me off. She lives in a city miles away from here. I was thinking about getting the reward myself..." Woody lied trying to make it sound as convincing as possible.

He was finally released from the grasp of giant hands, but the gun remained at his head.

"We heard rumors she was travelling somewhere," the big one said. He turned over his shoulder to look at the leader. "Should we... get rid of the competition?"

The leader stepped forward. He studied Woody intensely. "I don't think we'll have any trouble with him, wouldn't you agree?"

The group's laughter was like rusty nails being rubbed together.

"Go get Stanley. He's still searchin' the Inn. In the meantime, we'll put this wise guy to sleep for the night." The big one put away his gun and cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly a woman's scream pierced the night.


	2. Back to White Oaks

How's it going everybody? Sorry I'm a little late in getting this out. I was going to put it out yesterday but I slept a lot. I'm sick, unfortunately. So I can empathize with Bo, heh. I'm pretty behind in school, but we have fall break this week so hopefully I can get all caught up. :) As usual I'd love a review! Thanks to "Bo's Rival" for my only review! Hopefully as the story progresses I'll be able to add more characters from the original Toy Story films as well as a buttload of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters, which means I'm gonna hafta do some research. Haha. Thanks!

* * *

Woody didn't waste a second. He knew that scream anywhere. It was the same scream that he heard Bo create almost two years ago in that horrible incinerator room...

He punched the big goon squarely in the jaw, sending the giant reeling back. The rest of the gang looked on with wide eyes not reacting fast enough. They had all underestimated him. However, Woody knew he wouldn't last fighting off all of them, not in enough time anyway. If Bo was in trouble, he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He ducked through the crowd and scrambled out the door making a sprint for the inn.

Bullets followed him, but he was able to dodge them quick enough to reach the door. He swerved inside and saw the concerned faces of the Innkeeper and his wife in their night clothes.

"We may have a bit of trouble," the sheriff said, leaning against the door.

"It's that rowdy bunch that's been here since yesterday, ain't it? I knew they was trouble when I saw em! I told my husband here we ain't gonna take em in cause I knew they was trouble," the old woman said excitedly.

The Innkeeper took his shotgun from off the wall. "Ya best be skedadilin' here. Don't worry bout me and the missus. We'll take care a them."

Woody nodded, and ran up the wooden stairs. He found their apartment door open. He nearly tripped on the body of a man lying at the foot of the bed, shot and dead. Presumably 'Stanley.' Bo however was nowhere to be seen.

"Bo!" Woody called out. He heard a rustling in the closet.

Woody had just enough time to move forward to catch Bo as she tumbled out of the closet.

"Are you alright?" he asked brushing her sweaty bangs out of her face.

She smiled weakly. "See. I told you there was nothing to worry about." She dropped a gun out of her hand. "Just had to get your extra gun. It's lucky you still carry one..."

The sound of gunshots interrupted their thoughts. "We gotta leave this town," Woody said helping her to her feet.

"Making enemies already? What'd you do this time Woody Pride?" Bo said distantly.

Woody looked away. He considered telling her about the wanted poster, but he decided against it. Bo took a step away from him, but started to fall again before he caught her.

"Ok, plan B," he said scooping her up in his arms. He scrambled down the stairs finding the elderly couple at the windows still shooting at the crooks.

"Take the back way sweetheart. Your horse should be tied up around back," the woman said sweetly.

"Thank you, for everything," Woody replied.

* * *

The sheriff initially felt guilty for leaving the Innkeeper and his wife to deal with the trouble, but he needed to get Bo out of there. He was glad that she fell asleep. She was weak enough as it was. It also allowed him to get lost in his thoughts. How could he tell Bo that the nightmare wasn't over? They were just reunited and were already riding for their lives...

She woke up the next morning, surprised they were still riding on the horse.

"Have we been traveling all night?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. I figure if we ride on all day we should get to White Oaks later tonight," Woody responded, looking back to see her face.

"Woody, you must be exhausted! We have to stop so you can rest," Bo protested.

The sheriff felt uncomfortable sharing his reasoning behind the all day trip. He had no idea how many places already had those wanted posters. "I'm fine Bo. I just want to be home," he smiled. "And you know, it hasn't really been home without you there."

The day dragged on lazily. Woody was mostly true to his word. They had only stopped once, and it was to let his horse take a rest. The Innkeeper's wife had left them a knapsack with food, so they ate, but Bo didn't eat much because her stomach didn't agree with anything at the moment. That worried Woody, especially because of how many times she fell asleep during the day.

When White Oaks finally was in sight, it was past one in the morning. The cowboy delicately lifted Bo in his arms walked into his house. He laid her on his couch and bundled her up as best as he could.

The cowboy paced around for a bit. His head started going through memories being with Alan. Whoever was after Bo wanted her alive. Buzz had explained a little bit about the Defenders of the Black Star, and they both surmised that Bo was connected with it somehow as Alan wanted her blood. But other than that, nobody really knew much about it. Bo didn't have the opportunity to utter much of anything before...

Before she was shot... before he didn't run quick enough...

Despite all the thoughts swimming around in his head, exhaustion finally caught up with him and Woody decided to turn in for the night. He was nearly to the door of his room when a voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"Where the HECK have you been?"

Woody could recognize that voice anywhere. He whipped around to find his fiery redheaded sister in front of him with her hands on her hips just in the hallway in her nightgown. She didn't sound happy.

"Jess! I-"

"You don't tell a single soul where you're going!" she cut him off. "No note! Just dissapeared in the middle of the night. Gone for almost a week now! What were we supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry Jess, but if you'd just listen-" Woody tried again, but this time Jessie got louder.

"Honestly though, how did you think we would handle it? We thought you might be going through depression again, with the whole almost wedding anniversary coming up! I was thinking you weren't ever coming back!"

"Shh! Jessie please just-" the cowboy said quieter.

"Don't you shh me! This is my house too ya know! What are you shushing me for? The whole town has been wondering when you'd have the nerve to show up again."

Woody rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her out to the living room.

"You better have a really good explana-" the cowgirl stopped. Her eyes widened.

Right there on the couch the pale figure was fast asleep, skin almost sparkling by the light of the moon.

"B-but... how...?" Jessie started to ask, examining the sleeping woman closer just to make sure it was really her.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow. There's some things I have to discuss with you and Buzz anyway." Woody's expression turned grave. "Bo's sick. It's all because she got her memory back."

Jessie touched Bo's hand that was just peeking out from under the covers. "She remembers everyone again?"

Woody smiled. "Yeah, she sure does. I bet she can't wait to see you all again."

Jessie started grinning from ear to ear. "Can I bring everyone over to the house tomorrow? They'll all be ecstatic to hear the news!"

"I suppose... I don't know if she'll feel up to it, but maybe it's just exactly what she needs. She's waited long enough."

"Yee Haw!" Jessie sprung up and hugged her brother. Her expression changed quickly. "I'm still mad at you though. I would tell you never to do something that stupid again, but I know you're just gonna do it anyway," she said sticking out her tongue.

Woody rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed. You should probably go back to sleep too."

Jessie pouted. "I want to sit with her, for just a little bit longer."

Woody couldn't really find a reason to protest this, so he just nodded and went to his room. So Jessie sat down quietly next to Bo, still beaming.

"Y'know Bo? I think everything is gonna be alright."


	3. The Plan

Author's Notes: Hi ho there! Three more days until we get Toy Story of Terror! Are you guys as stoked as I am? :D Have a loverly Sunday! And as always, please leave a review if ya want to! I love every single one. :)

* * *

Buzz Lightyear considered getting up early to be a very good habit of his, but today he was determined to sleep in. He had stayed up extra late that night worrying about his friend. It had almost been a week and nobody had a clue where Woody could've gone. If he didn't get home in another day or so, Buzz would go look for him himself. Losing Bo was hard for the sheriff the first time, but knowing she was out there and she couldn't remember him was even harder.

Buzz turned over in bed. He heard a loud clang echoing through his hallway. The space ranger dismissed it after listening intently for a few minutes. It was probably the landlady up to use the restroom. She'd been kind enough to let him in to work for her until he could get a job in the new town. Woody and Jessie had been in the same situation, but had earned enough to build their own house. Buzz probably could have done the same, but the old woman he was living with was struggling with health problems, and he felt it was his duty to stick around for a bit longer.

He shifted around in his bed and started to slip into unconsciousness again until a streak of red pounced on him all of the sudden. He started to snap into defensive mode until he recognized the big bright sparkling green eyes staring down at him.

Upon finding out it was Jessie positioned on top of him, he was both shocked and embarrassed at the same time. His cheeks flushed completely.

"Buzz! Buzz! What're ya still doing in bed? Haven't you heard the news?" she exclaimed hardly containing her excitement.

"Uhhhm... Well..." he said quietly.

"She's back! Bo and Woody got back last night! Everyone's at the house!"

"Bo's back?" he asked, having a hard time figuring out where to rest his arms.

"C'mon ranger! Get moving!" She practically flew out of the room.

"Wait! Jessie! How... how did you get in my house?"

* * *

A crowd was forming in the living room of the Pride's house. The Potatoheads, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, as well as their newer friends Buttercup, the Pea triplets, Trixie, Totoro, Pricklepants and Dolly chattered eagerly.

Bo couldn't have been more overjoyed. She felt like she was finally getting her life back again. She searched the crowd for Jessie and Buzz but before she could even wonder where they were she was bombarded with questions. Woody looked uncomfortable with all the craziness, but Bo was happy to talk.

Finally the cowgirl and the space ranger entered the room. Jessie practically shoved everyone aside and rushed to hug Bo. Buzz followed in her wake.

"There you two are! I was beginning to wonder if you'd be showing up," Bo said shivering slightly.

"This sleepy head wouldn't wake up," Jessie responded grinning.

"She broke into my house..." Buzz added.

Bo laughed. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

"So... you remember everything again?" Jessie asked timidly.

Bo's smile dropped. "Yes. I've been sleeping so much lately and everything has been showing up in my dreams. All the flashbacks... because of that it all seems like it was yesterday. It's a little nerve racking, but nothing I can't handle."

"Are you alright?" Buzz asked, remembering what the doctor had said about her regaining her memory.

"I'm fine!" she lied again. "I've just got a little cold, that's all. I'll be back on my feet in no time!"

The group mingled a bit more with her until eventually Bo was so exhausted that she fell asleep. Jessie and Buzz were the only ones to stay after. Woody called them to the kitchen after adjusting Bo's blanket.

"We've got a serious problem here," he told them, not knowing exactly how to start. "For one thing, I think this 'cold' is a lot worse that she gives off. She can't keep anything in her stomach and because she's eaten so little, she's weak all the time."

"Why don't we take her to Star Command? I'm sure they'll give you a discount on the medical bills considering she help saved all of Star Command..." Buzz said half smiling.

"That would actually make me feel a little better, because here's the other thing..." Woody opened a drawer and pulled out a wanted poster he had picked up while traveling back home.

Buzz and Jessie were shocked to see the familiar name "Porcelain Cowgirl" plastered on the bottom accompanying a visual representation of the woman sleeping in the next room.

"Where did you get this?" Jessie asked, taking the poster herself and examining it closely.

"We ran into a bit of trouble in a town called Acorn Heights. It's a good fifty miles from here. These men were there looking for a reward... They somehow got info that we'd be travelling that way. Bo ended up shooting one of them," Woody replied, pacing back and forth. "But she doesn't know that they were after her because of this. I decided not to tell her. I didn't want to cause her anymore stress."

"Woody, this is really bad. These posters spread quickly. We've gotta leave to Star Command tomorrow," Buzz said nervously. "She's going to be a bit suspicious."

"I know, I know. I'll tell her about it, but it's not gonna be an easy conversation starter." Woody wrung his hands through his hair.

"So we'll get everything ready for tomorrow then," Jessie putting the poster down on the counter. "But what are we going to do about this? We've gotta find out who's putting these out!"

"And why," Buzz chimed in.

"We've got to think back to two years ago. Did she make any other enemies? You two were with her longer than I was..." Woody stated.

"Maybe Warp, but he didn't really want her for anything. He just wanted her gone..." Buzz replied.

"Come to think of it, what did Alan really want with her anyway? I know it had to do with something with her blood, but that part we were kind of left out of," Jessie pointed out. "We never got to find out either because Bo was shot right after all of that..."

"That's right. I'd forgotten Alan wanted her blood. What was it all for?" the space ranger said.

Woody peered into the next room. "We'll never know unless we actually ask her."


	4. Never Normal

Author's Notes: Hey ya'll! I've been busy as ever lately, but never too busy for fanfiction. X) Did you see Toy Story of Terror? It was wonderful, no? It was exactly what I needed to survive this term in school. A friend of mine told me about some rumors for another Toy Story TV special set in a Christmas setting. My fingers are crossed. :D Them folks at Pixar are such a tease! Anyway, hope you enjoy dis chapter. And Turner Child! I am so glad you are reading my story! Thank you for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

_"STOP!"_

_"I've never had a problem with killing anyone, except you. Why can't I just do it? I can have your blood in a vial easy as soon as you're gone, so why is it so hard to do it?"_

_"Maybe because you don't want to."_

_"I never wanted to kill anyone, I just knew that I had to, to progress my work."_

_"You don't have to now. I can help you, I promise. Please Alan, just release my friends."_

_"I-I… AAAARRGHH! WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?! YOU CAN'T FORGIVE ME FOR EVERYTHING!"_

_"I'll always love you, because I know that once, you were my brother."_

_"Could you even forgive me… for this?"_

Bo jolted up from her sleep. She didn't know where she was. She felt around in the dark, breathing heavily. It was just a couch, but to her unstable mind it felt like she was on a cold hard floor back in Zurg's base, back in the incinerator room.

She fell off the couch, confused and scared. It seemed like her lungs were getting smaller by the instant. She felt like screaming but she could hear nothing escape her lips. The world was turning and her stomach lurched, like she was going to vomit.

It felt like it was the end.

When Woody finally appeared in the dark living room, the memories started to wash away through the ground. The room stopped turning and Bo finally was still. She sobbed.

His arms encircled her and helped her back on the couch. He held her protectively and rocked her back and forth while she continued to cry.

"Why is this happening to me?" Bo finally asked, looking up at Woody's chocolate brown eyes.

He didn't have an answer, but he did respond. "I will do everything I can to help you get through this. Tomorrow we'll leave for Star Command. They'll help."

The two fell asleep in the same positions on the couch.

Jessie found them the next morning. She smiled at first, thinking that the two couldn't stand a moment apart, but then she examined them closer. Bo was sweating but shaking like nothing she had ever seen before, and Woody was just holding her trying to offer the little comfort that he could give. She decided to let them sleep for awhile longer and fixed herself some leftovers for breakfast.

Since Bo was gone, breakfast wasn't as big of a deal at the Pride household. Jessie had thought yesterday that maybe now that Bo was back she would teach her more about cooking, but it was obvious that was going to have to wait awhile…

There was a soft knock at the door. The redhead opened the door and saw Buzz back in his Space Ranger outfit. He was carrying a small pack with him.

"Howdy! Woody and Bo aren't up yet. I think Bo had a rough night…" Jessie said, looking over her shoulder. "But yer welcome to stay here till they do. Then we can head off."

They sat down at the dining table not saying much.

"It's really not fair," Buzz said breaking the silence.

"What?" Jessie asked, propping her head on her hand.

"It's not fair that this is happening to them. If anyone in the universe deserves happiness, it's those two."

Jessie rested her other hand on his. "Hey it's gonna be ok. We'll do what we've always done when times get rough. Bo told me once that even if the world seems to be crashing down around you, life still goes on. And besides, wanted posters usually get taken down after awhile. People forget about them. If we keep her hidden, nothing bad is gonna happen."

Buzz slipped his fingers into hers. "I kind of wonder if our lives are ever going to be normal."

"Of course not! Normal is for boring people."

* * *

Woody woke up hearing familiar voices chatting in the kitchen. He looked down at Bo, who was surprisingly awake. Her big blue eyes startled him.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, brushing hair out of her face.

"Not too long…" gazing up at him lovingly. "I wanted to let you sleep."

"You could've gotten me up," he stated, hinting a smile.

"I was fine. You're adorable when you sleep anyway. Why did you come out here? Did something happen last night?" Bo asked, trying to remember the details.

Woody slipped out a painful look. "You just seemed… cold." He carefully got up from underneath her before she could question him anymore. "We're going to Star Command today."

"What? When are you coming back?" she asked.

"You'll be coming along too, if you feel up to it. We thought the doctors might get you up on your feet quicker."

"Woody, I told you. It's just a little cold. I'm fine."

Woody knelt down and held her hands in his. "It'd make me feel a lot better Bo. If this has anything to do with… well, remembering-"

"It's just a coincidence! Look, the doctor said it would affect my mental health, right? This is just a cold."

The cowboy paused. "You know you don't have to prove anything to anyone. We know… I know that you can handle yourself in the world. But please, let me take care of you. I don't want to lose you again."

Bo's eyes lowered. She nodded. Woody smiled and helped her up to her feet. They stumbled to the kitchen. Jessie and Buzz's faces lightened as they saw the two come through the door. The four of them ate breakfast. They had a long journey ahead of them.

One they had never anticipated...


	5. Old Friends

Author's Notes: Hello! Survived the hardest week of my life! Thanks for the support, and as always, please leave a review! :) Thanks!

* * *

Bo brushed her hands across the cold metal walls of the ship. Her head hurt a bit, but she embraced the familiarity of being in the stars. They'd be at Star Command in a few hours. The small shuttle they were travelling in had a very small crew.

With the others still eating lunch, Bo had taken this moment of solitude to wander the corridors. Her friends thought she was still sleeping. She would have joined them but she didn't really feel like eating.

_It's just one trip. You'll be home soon._

The words ran through her head over and over again, so why couldn't she make herself believe it? Her stomach lurched…

She looked at her hands. It was her mother's blood running through her veins, the only remaining blood that could unlock something so great and terrible that her own brother was willing to kill hundreds for. Was the responsibility something she could handle? She hadn't really thought about it at all until now.

Alan was the only who knew about it right? No, he must have told a few people.

To say that she was uneasy would have been an understatement. Still, her friends were with her, which gave her a bit of comfort. She didn't really want them to be worrying that much about her though.

She lingered in the hallways for a bit and then made her way back to the shuttle's main room made for passengers. The futuristic panels by the doors made a small humming noise. Other than that it was completely quiet, and utterly boring.

Bo hated being sick. He thoughts went rampant if she didn't control them, and without something to distract her, she'd have to force herself to think about nothing at all.

She was startled by a pair of hands slipping around her waist from behind her, but she recognized them immediately.

"You're supposed to be resting," her sheriff told her.

"I wanted a chance to get up before being cooped up in a hospital room for heaven knows how long," feeling good being enveloped in his arms and leaned back closer to the warmth.

"Sure they're a little strict, but Star Command is always thorough," Woody replied simply.

"If by strict you mean they have to have all control of the situation, then yes. They are very strict," Bo said, right before she started to go into a violent coughing fit.

Woody looked concerned. He led to her to a nearby seat out of the many and sat her down. And for once, Bo finally let off the serious fear she was feeling.

"Are you alright?" the cowboy said timidly sitting down next to her gently.

"...N-no… I'm not," she replied starting to shake. "I'm terrified. I have never been this sick before, and everytime I fall asleep, I have nightmares. And I'm just worried that maybe… maybe this is more serious than I thought it was, something that will only take more time away from being with you. And I'm frightened that I'll lose my memory again, and they'll take me away…"

Woody put his arm around her and held her tightly. "I'll be by your side, every minute."

Bo gazed up into his eyes. She placed a cold hand on his face, and then rested her head on his chest. But no matter how protected she felt hearing his heart through his chest, nothing could prevent the dreams that followed when she fell asleep.

When they were close to Star Command, Buzz and Jessie joined their friends. Bo was asleep, and Woody stroked her hand.

"How's she doing?" Buzz asked.

"Her breathing is getting more shallow by the minute. How soon until we get there?" Woody replied.

"We should arrive in a few minutes. It's already been arranged for her to be picked up right at the station. Have you talked to her about the posters yet?"

"No, I didn't have the guts to do it. She seemed so scared about being sick…"

Buzz looked at Jessie. They shared a similar expression. "Listen," the Space Ranger started putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We can deal with all of that later. She's going to be in good hands with Star Command." He smiled. "And we'll be there for her, together. We're here for you too, Woody." He held Jessie's hand.

The cowboy finally tore his gaze away from the sleeping woman and smiled back up at his friend. "Thanks guys. I couldn't do it without you."

* * *

When Bo was taken away at the station, a bit of commotion came up when the trio found out they couldn't come with her for the first few hours or so during the check-in process. No matter how much they protested, they couldn't sway the medical team. They were left to roam Star Command and check up how it was going.

Jessie and Woody stayed relatively close the medical wing, but Buzz wanted to see Commander Nebula again. The old Commander had nearly lost his life just a few years back while in Zurg's imprisonment, and many other important figures had been murdered as well.

A few recognized him while Buzz wandered the corridors. He recognized a few faces and names himself, but hardly said a word to most. If he was going to be there for Bo, he wanted to hurry. He passed by the science bay, spotting a few LGMs fiddling with something. He hadn't seen a LGM for a long time. Part of him worried that during the war they had been killed off, but obviously they managed to survive. What they were repairing piqued his curiosity, and although he was in a hurry he poked his head in for a moment.

Buzz grinned immediately when he recognized what they were fixing. It was his old crew mate XR.

The Space Ranger slipped himself into the Science Bay silently, watching the LGMs do their work until finally the lifeless pile of rubbish became his friend again. The saucy little robot blinked its seemingly lifeless yellow eyes. He yawned.

"Well, finally! I've been out of commision for how long now?" he asked sitting up. One of the LGMs placed a chip in his circuitbored that, as far as Buzz could tell, informed him of the events over the period of time he had been broken.

He looked distressed over the news of the war.

"No, that couldn't have happened… The last thing I remember was the battle against Zurg here. They couldn't have won…" he said thinking aloud.

"I'm afraid it's true…" Buzz said finally stepping out of the shadows.

"Buzz?!" XR wiped imaginary fog off the plastic encasing his head. The LGMs were also delighted.

"Buzz!" the little green aliens exclaimed, surrounding the Space Ranger. A few even hugged his legs, which made him a bit uncomfortable, but even more so because XR was doing the same.

"You're back! It's all coming to me now! You ended the war you son of gun!" the robot exclaimed, not letting go of Buzz's leg.

"Glad to see you haven't changed a bit," Buzz told him smiling. "And I had a bit of help with that. Look, I'm in a bit of a hurry. You guys haven't seen Commander Nebula anywhere around recently have you?"

"You mean councilman Nebula?" A LGM stated. Buzz and XR looked at each other funny.

"Councilman? Nebula is a Senator now?" Buzz inquired.

"The day Commander Nebula became a politician must have been a dark day indeed," XR added


	6. I Love You

Author's Notes: Hello again! Here's a thing! Please review! Have a nice day! :)

On a side note, been going through some ridiculously hard times lately. I've done good so far keeping on schedule, but I have a feeling that's not going to last for very long. :( I'm sorry. By the way, thanks for all the support from other stories I've written lately. Nothing makes me more happy to see that old stories I've written are being read again. I already know what I'm going to write after this story. :) Pretty stoked for that too.

* * *

"Things have really changed around here XR…" Buzz told his cohort as they exited the Science Bay.

"You're telling me. You spend almost eight years rusting in a corner and suddenly we get new high tech floor panels," the little robot said examining the ground.

"I'm pretty sure those were there before…" Buzz added, rolling his eyes but grinning. It felt good to be with an old friend again. "If it's true that Commander Nebula is on council now, I'm not going to have enough time to visit him on Capital Planet."

"Why is that?" XR asked tearing his robotic eyes away from the floor.

"I have a friend here who is sick. She's staying in the medical wing and I promised I would be there for her."

"A 'she' eh? Well does this lady friend of yours happen to like advanced algorithm systems?"

"She's taken, by my best friend in fact. Sorry pal."

The two fell into silence as they made their way to the medical wing. Finally XR broke the barrier again.

"This girl, she's from Earth isn't she?" he asked, devoid of his usual charm.

Buzz nodded.

"So that probably means when she gets better, you're going back there again, right?"

"You wouldn't get upset at me like Mira did, would you?" Buzz asked.

"No, but things aren't exactly the same without you here. I mean, you used to be completely devoted to this job. For pity's sakes, it was hard just getting you to take a vacation! But now I guess… you've moved on…"

Buzz paused. He looked down at XR.

"The truth is, I fell in love."

The robot's metallic mouth dropped. "Tell me you didn't… You fell in love with an Earthling? I seem to recall a certain relationship with a certain Animal Researcher. What was her name? Bozma? Cozma? Oh that's right, Ozma."

"Ozma…" Buzz replied distantly.

"Yes, Ozma Furbanna. Remember her at all?" XR extended his robotic legs to Buzz's same height.

"Of course I remember her. I wonder if she's alright."

"Hey, she's your ex-girlfriend. You're the one who's supposed to keep tabs on her."

"She's wasn't really affiliated with Star Command, so I hope she managed to stay away from the war. I haven't really seen her since I crashed on Earth," Buzz said going around XR continuing down the hallway.

"I wonder if you should be more worried about Ozma's reaction to you falling in love with an Earthling," XR added sarcastically.

"Does everyone have some sort of bitter resentment towards that place? Mira was naturally a bit proud, just because of her family background, but I've never seen you act so unpleasant talking about a planet before," Buzz replied, getting frustrated.

"Maybe you'd understand if you'd been in our place when you left, Buzz."

"I thought maybe you would have been happy for me. I'd be crazy not to just quit my job entirely and marry this girl right now."

"I think it's great you're in love and all, but to someone who belongs to one of the most underdeveloped planets in the Galactic Alliance, well, I think you deserve a little better."

"Well you know what XR? It wasn't just her that I fell in love with. I fell in love with the whole dang planet! The people there are the most kind and loveable people in the universe. They've taught me so much about life, more than I could ever gain here like how pigheaded I've been all along!"

XR put a hand on Buzz's shoulder. "Buzz, we could've easily told you how pigheaded you are."

Buzz stiffened. He started to storm away.

"Heck, we could've told you that you're stubborn as a mule too. Could Earth do that for ya?" XR called from behind.

* * *

When Buzz finally stomped into the medical wing lobby, Jessie and Woody looked at each other curiously from their spot on one of the many couches filtered throughout the room.

"What's eatin' you?" Woody asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Buzz replied crossing his arms almost like a child.

"See any old friends?" Jessie asked timidly.

"Plenty," the space ranger said sharper than he intended. He softened after seeing their surprised faces. "Any news about Bo?"

"Not yet…" Woody replied looking disheartened.

"I'm sure we'll get to see her any moment," Buzz told him.

As if in response to the space ranger, a slim pretty yellow skinned nurse with white hair shimmied out of automated doors. past the service desk. She approached the trio.

"Ms. Peep is all checked in and ready to go. We have her on a mild antibiotic until we can diagnose, which they hope to do this evening. But for now, you may see her," she said.

Woody practically took off before the nurse had a chance to finish her last sentence. He barrelled down the wrong hallway and the the yellow woman took off after him. After finally steering him back into the right direction the nurse couldn't have gone slower. She seemed almost reluctant to let the trio into the room. But she typed in the code into the panel by the door, and it swung open slowly and mystically matching the atmosphere of the room.

The almost ghostly figure on the bed opened her eyes and found her friends there beside her. Things were fuzzy and hard to make out. Regardless, Bo smiled when Woody sat down on the side of her bed. She was sitting up supported by the bed, head resting gently against the backboard.

A warm hand covering her own was the only thing she could really make sense of out of the exhaustion she battled. "You came…" she said absently.

"Of course we did. I told you I wouldn't leave you alone," Woody replied, stroking her cold cheek with his other hand. "Have you eaten anything since you've been here?"

Bo looked up trying to remember. "They tried to have me eat. I wouldn't have anything though. I was too tired."

Woody glanced at Buzz and Jessie with a concerned face. "Bo, you need to do everything the nurses and doctors tell you to, ok? They're going to help you feel better."

"Alright," she replied smiling weakly. "Woody?"

"Yes?"

"I love you very much."

The sheriff picked up her cold hand and kissed it softly. "I love you too Bo."


End file.
